dexterfandomcom-20200223-history
Oscar Prado Murder Case
Oscar Prado Murder Case is a police investigation in Season Three of Showtime's series [[Dexter (show)|''DEXTER]]. It involved the murder of prominent youth community organizer. Oscar Prado. Suspect * Fred Bowman aka Freebo - He was the primary suspect in the murder based on the fact that the victim was found stabbed to death in the suspect's house. It was originally believed that Oscar went to Freebo's house to confront Freebo about all the drugs he pushing onto his community kids. Later investigation revealed that Oscar was into Freebo for some major cash and that Oscar was a junkie. Unsuspected Killer * Dexter Morgan - The actual killer who killed the victim in an act of self-defense. History of Killer Dexter was born to a single mother named Laura Moser and had an older brother named Brian Moser. When he was three he witnessed his mother chopped up into pieces which formed his urge to kill. He was rescued from the blood filled container by a detective by the name of Harry Morgan. He spent next the remaining years of his adolescence being trained by Harry to control and release the urges to kill and how to avoid being caught. He channeled his urges into killing other killers. He eventually came to target a man by the name of Fred Bowman who killed two college girls and got away with it. Detectives on Case This is one of Maria LaGuerta's top priority cases, in accordance with it she has the assistance of several other officers: *'Officer (then) Debra Morgan' - Assisted from the beginning of the case and the original investigator till she was pulled off by Batista. Eventually gets back on the case with the help of another case she was working. *'Detective Joseph "Joey" Quinn' - Assisted from the beginning of the case and worked with Morgan and Batista but later got lost in the confusion of the Skinner Case. *'Sergeant-Detective Angel Batista' - Assisted from the beginning of the case and worked with Quinn but later got lost in the confusion of the Skinner Case. Other operatives involved in the case. *'Forensics specialist Vince Masuka' - Worked on the case mostly from an observatory role since most of the evidence was the blood present at the crime scene. *'Forensic Blood Splatter Analyst Dexter Morgan' - Worked on the case to get back all the evidence he left connecting him too the crime and wrote the splatter report exactly as it happened. *'Senior Assistant District Attorney Miguel Prado' - Went out of his way to pressure the police to find Freebo and even went on his own personal mission of vengeance against the "killer." *'Lieutenant Ramon Prado' - A lieutenant with the sheriff's department who was also the victim's brother who became obsessed with finding the man who killed Oscar. *'Confidential Informant Anton Briggs''' - Gave Debra the information that Oscar was a drug user and into Freebo for some major cash. Victim * Oscar Prado - He was killed by a single stab wound to the chest by the killer. The killer then took the murder weapon with him and fled the scene. Closure of Case It is unknown if the case has been officially closed, because of the primary suspect, Fred Bowman's, sudden "disappearance." Fate of Killer Dexter Morgan got away with the murder scot-free and was never caught. Gallery Oscar Prado.jpg|Dexter, just after he killed Oscar Prado Category:Police Cases Category:Indexter